robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sodalite
Sodalite 'is a gem with a conscience, coming from a unknown region of the galaxy. Sodalite ended trapped on Earth for unknown reasons and resides there until now. 'Personality and Traits Sodalite is very curious about everything unknown to her; she is amazed with even the simple things. She writes about each ahd every new discovery in her digital notebook. Soda doesn't fear anything since the concept of why something would need to be feared is pretty vague for her. She is a very friendly person, and her curiosity tends to bring people close to her. She doesn't care about rivalries unless they causes harm to someone. However, she doesn't easily forget if someone betrays or upsets her somehow, and holds grudges easily. Despite her good nature, she has a strong will and rarely bows to others whims. Even in her home planet, she is well known for her independent, sometimes disobedient, way to think and act. this may be the reason she ended up trapped on Earth in the first place. 'Abilities' Sodalite is extremely fast and agile. She uses her speed to great effect in battle. This, combined with her proficiency in sword-wielding, makes her a formidable opponent and threat to any melee fighter. She is very resilient to injuries. Since her body is made entirely made of light and matter, Sodalite can resist impacts that could be lethal to any living being and still move, she can mostly endure blunt and piercing damage. 'Sword Proficiency' Sodalite is able to summon a blueish crystal sword which appears fragile but can cut like the best crafted swords in the galaxy. After eras of training, she became skilled in the art of sword-wielding. Using her agility and precision as strong points, Sodalite created a brand new fighting style which she named "Mirage". Mirage revolves around disrupting opponent attacks to give opportunities for herself with multiple maneuvers including quick flanking, bashing an enemy with her crystal shield, and powerful kicks to break the guard of an opponent. With the shield bash and the kick, she can stun an enemy for a crucial few seconds, enough for her to finish the fight. Her counter attacks are also lethal, being able to dodge under and above a person’s attacks with her agility. When a person attacks, she dodges the attack and follows up by kicking them towards the direction they attack, thereby throwing them off balance, sometimes making them trip and fall. With a shield she doesn’t need a hand to hold, and she doesn’t have to stand still for defense, allowing her to concentrate fully on offense at all times. 'Other Abilities' 'Morphing' Sodalite can shape-shift her body as she desires, from simple objects to a near exact copy of the most complex life forms ever found. However, her color patterns remain unchanged, so she will always have blue/white color, no matter in what form she is. She can morph to augment her abilities in battle, although she rarely does so. 'Regeneration' Despite having enhanced endurance, agility and strength compared to most life forms, Sodalite can still be heavily injured in battle. When she suffers a lethal blow, she loses her light body in a dense smoke, leaving only her gem. From her gem she can regenerate and create another body after some time, leaving Sodalite unable to be completly killed without shattering her gemstone. 'Enhanced Perception' Sodalite has sharp vision and hearing, even for her species. She can hear frequencies that most species can't, making Sodalite extremely hard to be caught off-guard, but also making her vulnerable to high pitch sonic attacks, like sonic grenades. Sodalite can see clearly in high speeds, this means that she does not lose her vision and end up blindly hitting something accidentaly while moving at high speeds. She can also see much greater distances than most of her species, but still can't see very well in the dark. 'Additional Weaponry' 'Crystal Earpieces' Sodalite possesses a piece of modern technology from her home planet. it is composed by a set of crystals that floats near Sodalite's ears, the crystals can rearrange themselves to form an hexagonal energy shield to protect Sodalite. This shield can move freely without any external help needed, blocking blind spots like her back. The crystals also can be used to climbing. They do so by nailing into the desired climbing surface facilitating vertical climbing, sometimes even with 2 feet. They can also be used to stick Sodalite on the ceiling for a short time. The crystal piercing power is fairly high, it can dig in solid rock, concrete and some metallic surfaces, but can't pierce deflector shields, as it bounces back as soon the crystal contacts the shield. The crystal also is an utility tool, it can be folded in a digital notepad and also act as a digital pencil so Sodalite can write all her discoveries. The crystal capacity for data is unknown. It seems unlikely that these crystals can be used as a weapon, grappling hook and a digital notepad, but the crystals are very resilient to damage, so they need an abnormal pressure to shatter even one crystal. 'Trivia' *Sodalite's character concept is a gift from one user to another, since the author of Shard loves Steven Universe series, Rodrigo made her a new gem, trying to catch all the aspects of the Shard's author. *Sodalite's earpieces weren't designed to have a digital pad in it, or even have a way to be used as a pencil, it happened after someone spotted that the lines in the drawing of Sodalite join together, giving a impression of a pencil to the crystals, that was unintentional, but Shard's author liked the comparison and asked to maintain it. *For pun purposes, Sodalite's favorite drink is soda light. *Sodalite was desgined as a Steven Universe's character, not a RP one, this article was adapted to give Sodalite a RP description, so it is not fixed and can change over time. *Like all Steven Universe's gems, Sodalite's name came from the gemstone with the same name. Category:Characters